Shining Silver
by Nei The Maiden Of Mirrors
Summary: A story about a Glaceon and a Sylveon who become "close" friends and travel together.
1. Chapter 1: cold times

**Chapter 1: cold times **

**Glaceon:**

I awoke to the same old sound of the humans in the building next to my park preparing to head to a pokemon school. I stretched and yawned as several children, aged 10 – 14, walked by. As they walked I walked the other way wondering where to go to get breakfast. There was a long street with building surrounding the park, a lake to the north east of the park, the pokemon gym south west of the city and a burnt down tower at the North West side of the city.

"Well nothing down here, I wonder if my favourite pizza place is open" I said with a tiresome tone. The pizza place opens at 9am – 10pm and the time was 9:30 Saturday morning. I causally arrived at the pizza place where a girl, who always gives me a free slice, happily said "hey there little guy, we have the weekend special just for you" she happily passed me a slice as I nodded as a sign that I was thankful for her kind generosity. She smiled and waved as I walked to the lake. I passed afew trainers who were bragging about having a fire type cyndaquil and afew rattata, zubat and zigzagoon roaming about the streets without a care in the world.

I guess in that sense I envied them for that. They don't have to worry about anything while I need to keep control over my power. Deep down inside my heart made of ice, I don't want to hurt anyone. Why was it no matter what I did, I always end up freezing pokemon or people that get close enough to me? I arrived at the lake and it was quiet and peaceful. The lake was the shape of a circle and where I looked there were trees surrounding the lake from the left side to the right. The centre of the lake had a small rock with a small water fall in sight with us.

I watched as the water flowed and the rattata drink happily, the magikarp swimming in unison with each other and even trainers relaxing as they walked by to the pokemon gym. They were clearly from out of the city, I could tell because the pokemon walking by their side was a dark type, a poochyena, their type was weak against ghost types and I knew that. But why didn't they know it meh whatever happens, happens nothing I can do. I sat there freezing a part of the lakes watery surface for entertainment by touching it with my paw and watching it melt.

Everything around me was boring. It seemed like everywhere I looked everyone was meant to be with someone else. I cannot understand why they needed to be with others like this. Being bored by a lake, where it is more likely to see couples, I decided to leave the lake and continue to wonder the city. I found a way into the kimono theatre where kimono girls were battling a trainer. This trainer had a quilava, haunter, onix and a bellsprout. He was facing against members from my specie, the eeveelutions. He was fighting the kimono girls very well; it looks like he might win against them all.

The trainer won, I was hoping that he would lose but out of respect for the trainers power the kimono girls gave him a clear bell and a tidal bell. But they didn't explain to him what these small items where for. In that sense I was happy, it was like a miniature revenge for beating the kimono girls. I knew about the bells from history books that was told to me when I was an eevee. If my memory served me well, which it was miss and hit, the bells were scared items used to summon legendary bird of rainbows Ho-oh and Lugia. The clear bell, which is used to summon Ho-oh, goes to brass tower however that tower was burnt down but before the tower was renamed after the storm from brass tower to the burned tower. It was reasoned to believe Lugia use to rule that tower but fled for its safety to the whirl islands to live.

The kimono girls held the clear bell as hopes that the might Ho-oh will return to the tower. Lugia was suspected to once be coated with feathers until the bell tower burnt down in a strange storm. Because of the event of I decided to go to the burned tower. As I recall the ceremony to summon Ho-oh was at the bell tower to the east of the burnt tower hidden in the woods across the lake. I walked through the gates and sat a few meters away from the steps of the tower generally thinking about the storm and the great fire of brass tower.

The great fire was rumoured to have started from a lightning strike and the fire engulfed the tower in a matter of seconds. Sitting there with all these rumours I've head cursing through my head, I couldn't help but cry over how a memorial land mark was erased in less than one day. I said out loud not really directed to anyone or anything "why do things like this have to happen to the best of places. I loved visiting the tower b-but now they're all gone" I sat there crying and crying as more memories of the event rolled in my head.

I went and picked a flower by the gate and went back to where I was sitting wiping my tears off of my face. Looking at the flower I mourned over a great loss and put the flower by the step. Without me noticing a strange pink pokemon with ribbons for antenna walked up next to where I was sitting and sat there with a flower too. I said out loud "why did you have to leave me all alone" the other pokemon looked confused as he made his presence know by tapping his shoulder. I was shocked and looked at the odd pokemon I've never seen before then I asked "who are you?"

Nei: well that is how it begins. I hope you all enjoy the story p.s. if you guys liked this story please visit firewhizz017's story I like them and I recommend you all read it too. Also don't forget to review his story it would be appreciated thank you all.

Sylveon: I'm right there :D WHO WANTS A MUFFIN!?

Glaceon: =.= (drags Sylveon away)


	2. Chapter 2: A new face

** Chapter 2: a new face **

**Sylveon:**

I tapped the sad looking Glaceon on his back. It appeared that I scared him. He then asked my "who are you?" I smiled happily and replied in a cheerful tone "my name is Sylveon and I came here to view the burned tower" I looked at the tower with a sad expression on my face and continued "is it true that three pokemon died in this tower?" the Glaceon looked away and replied in a saddened tone "yeah, it's true" I teared up and thought about what the tower might have looked like before the tragic storm. The Glaceon sighed angrily at me and walked into the tower saying "forget this, this is boring, I'm going to explore"

I knew why he said that out loud. He was lonely and needed someone to go with him although he looks like the type who wouldn't admit it. So I followed him into the tower and when I walked through the opened door I saw a massive hole in the centre even through the roof, which was to be expected, seeing the cloudless sky above. The Glaceon had walked down to the lower level; I could see him from where I was standing, so I jumped down to join him. The Glaceon seemed annoyed when I walked next to him. So I asked him "why did you come in here? It'd make more sense for you to walk away from here" the Glaceon stopped at what appeared to be 3 tome stones each with the symbol of, starting from the left to the right, lightning, water and fire on one of them. I stared at them questioning out loud "what connection did the Glaceon have with these?" I didn't think if Glaceon heard me or not, all he said was "they were the three pokemon that died, they were my cousins"

I looked shocked at Glaceon and asked "oh well who exactly are you? And who were these?" Glaceon turned to me and said "my name is Glaceon, I'd rather be alone with them. Starting from the left there is Jolteon, Vapreon and Flareon. My best cousins that died in the tower" I felt sadness enveloping me and said "I'm sorry to hear that Glaceon" I could tell Glaceon was a guy then he turned and walked back outside. I decided to follow him to learn more, why did he want to be alone? I couldn't think of an answer to it as we climbed to the entrance. Glaceon was getting annoyed as I kept following him out of the tower, down the street and into the pokemon centre where he spent his evenings. The time was 2pm and I needed a place to rest so I joined Glaceon.

Glaceon walked to the corner and curled up to take a nap. I blushed when I saw his sheath and balls. The Glaceon appeared confused and ignored me. I think he knew I was a guy too so I went and curl near him, but not too close out of respect for personal space, and also was ready to take a nap. Glaceon looked and me while I wasn't looking and asked "why are you following me?" I looked back and replied in a happy tone "because you seemed sad and I wanted to help you" Glaceon huffed and looked away saying "I'm not sad and I don't need help least of all from you"

I felt hurt by what Glaceon said to me so I just turned the other ignoring him until after our nap. We both slept for 2 hours and the time was now 4pm as I woke up. Looking around I saw Glaceon was still sleeping and walked outside to forage for food. While gathering berries I had a thought and questions myself "is that really a good idea?" I wondered and wondered at the unpredictable answer Glaceon may give. I walked back into the pokemon centre, about 30 minutes later, with my ribbon like antenna holding about 20 – 30 berries and saw Glaceon fully awake drinking milk that Nurse Joy left out for us.

I put the berries in the bowl next to the milk bowl and smiled at Glaceon. He stopped and looked at me, he still didn't like me much probably because I'm new to him, then looked at the bowl of berries confused on my motive to gathering them. I asked Glaceon "where did you get the milk from?" He didn't respond as Nurse Joy refilled the bowl with milk and let me drink the milk. Glaceon said to me "look I don't know why you're so interested in us being friends but leave me alone" he stormed out and went down the street. Out of concern, I followed him quickly as we walked to the south to head to the national park. I followed him into route 37 and he got more annoyed to the point of saying "leave me alone; what do you want from me?" I answered him "I want to go with you. And no matter what you say I'll keep following you all the way" Glaceon sighed angrily and said to me "fine but don't get in my way, I want to get stronger that won't happen if I stay with a guy like you"

Every word Glaceon said to me hurt more. I replied to him "I'll prove you wrong by the time this is over, I would have shown you that I'm just as strong or if not stronger than you" Glaceon and I glared at each other sensing that we had become rivals to each other. Glaceon huffed and looked to the side which made me confused especially since he looked anxious not about the fighting but about something else, I mean even I could tell. I sighed and held onto Glaceons paw and smiled pointing to route 37 and said with enthusiasm "ready or not here we come" Glaceon sighed and just walked out of Ecruteak City with Sylveon not too far behind.

Nei: ok guys we'll stop there for now. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as it progresses.

Sylveon: I went serious? B-but T~T where is my cookies?

Glaceon: =.= you're annoying event when crying (pulls Sylveon back into the story)

Nei: ok? Well keep safe guys and have fun


	3. Chapter 3: journey

**Chapter 3: journey **

**Glaceon:**

I heard the Sylveon talk but I just tried to ignore it for each word he said was just annoying. I walked into the long grass when I encountered a wild pidgey. I knew I was strong against it but Sylveon walked in front of me ready to fight the pidgey. I was annoyed further and said to the Sylveon "leave this guy to me" Sylveon looked back at me and said "I have something to prove and I don't care what you say I'm fighting this guy" I couldn't tell whether or not he was being an idiot, overly ambitious or if he generally thinks that he has power lying dormant within himself. Either way, I didn't like him not even for a second. I said to him "do you have a death wish?" as I said that, I shot an ice beam straight for pidgey that flew away. I watched the pidgey fly away and Sylveon leaped up and used moon blast knocking the pidgey to the ground and said to me "quickly use ice beam on it" I couldn't believe the Sylveon was helping and was doing great.

I quickly froze the pidgey to the ground and tackled it making the pidgey faint. Sylveon smiled and jumped with joy saying "yay, we did it, I cannot believe we had our first fight together" I blankly stared at him and thought "is he gay or something? Whatever he has power so I'll see where this goes" I walked to him and swallowed my pride then said to Sylveon "you did a good job, keep it up . . . . . buddy" Sylveon looked blank, I could tell he was shocked and happy to hear me say that to him. I kept walking and we made it to Route 36. The time was now 6pm, the next town was 30 minutes away however we both ran it and got there in 15 minutes.

We walked into Violet city, there was a big lake with a bridge going across to a shrine like tower the tower was called sprout tower, a pokemon centre to the of the city next to the poke mart, to the south east was the pokemon gym famous for using flying types. There was an island in the middle of the lake for support to the bridge. We both walked to it and rested there. Sylveon smiled and said "oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh look" he pointed to the tower. I said to him "that tower is where monks specialise in battling with bellsprout and sometimes hoot hoot. Some trainers go there to learn from them" Sylveon continued "It looks so pretty. Let's go visit it together, it'll be alot of fun" I shrugged and replied "fine but if something goes wrong I'll be pinning the blame on to you" Sylveon laughed and said "come on. That isn't going to happen I promise you" we both walked to the tower and walked through the doors with Sylveon being his usual happy and cheerful self. I cannot believe how happy this guy is.

**Sylveon: **

I was so excited as Me and Glaceon walked into the tower. I ran in afew steps and looked around then I said to him "hey Glaceon this place looks so traditional, I love it so much, I wanna look all over the place. How many floors are there to this tower?" Glaceon walked in to me and answered "I heard there were three floors to this tower and that the monk is at the top" I got so excited that without even thinking I ran up the ladders to the left of the room. Glaceon followed me quickly and saying "don't go too far, there is still wild pokemon in here" I looked back laughing and smiling then said "I cannot wait to battle them with my best bud" I felt really happy that I could say that.

I ran around the second floor beating rattata's as I went. Glaceon was sitting in the middle watching me run and kick ass. He sighed and said "is this all you wanted to do here?" I stopped running and went to him replying "I will get stronger than you no matter what and I'll have a great time doing it" Glaceon sighed and went with it. I continued to run around with Glaceon still watching, who sighed then walked out of the tower. I was still admiring the beauty of the traditional structure of the building. I walked out afew minutes later and sat next to Glaceon. He said to me "you know I question the fact whether you're a guy or not" after he said that I tapped his head and said "I'm a guy silly, you want to see proof?" Glaceon nodded and asked "how are you going to do that?" I sat in front of him and showed him my sheath. Glaceon blushed at the sight and looked away saying "ok ok, point proven please put that somewhere I cannot see it"

I giggled and stood up with it out of his view. He walked across the bridge with Glaceon not too far behind. Glaceon asked "why do you want to come along with me? You could have made it by yourself" I stopped and faced him looking serious "you seemed like a lonely guy, I assumed that you wouldn't mind if we spent some time together. Was I wrong in thinking you were just sad alone but by choice?"

Glaceon looked surprised and looked to the side quietly. I said seriously "I thought as much, you're an idiot. I bet you even thought that I was weak, pathetic and I couldn't even hold my own in a fight because of how childish I was behaving" Glaceon was now shocked by what I was saying and said "I just didn't care about any of that but yes I thought you were weak, I'd rather be alone if this is the best life offers" Sylveon hit Glaceon and said "don't ever say that about life or you'll regret it"  
He heeded my words as I returned to being my usual happy cheerful self.


	4. Chapter 4: the appearance of Team Rocket

**Chapter 4: the appearance of Team Rocket **

**Glaceon:**

I was shocked by the tone of voice Sylveon had shown and how seriously he looked straight at me. I walked away as Sylveon just sat there staring at me then decided to take a swim while I looked around for food. I noticed there were a few places that would be good like a store where pizza was being made fresh, an Italian stall where little pots of pasta could be bought and a nice little store where ice cream cones was told and made.

The ice cream store wasn't like other stores, this store had ice cream that had a unique flavour that everywhere else simply didn't have. I love the ice cream from there so I decided to go get some. I wondered if Sylveon was mad at me while I went round the back. The store owner was around the back; the store closed not that long ago, so when I walked to him he had only one left for the day. Feeling bad about what happened between me and Sylveon I decided to give the ice cream to him.

The store owner gave me the ice cream then I walked back to the sprout tower, where Sylveon was still swimming, and I couldn't help but feel that he is mad. Something told me he wasn't and I don't really care if he did. But deep inside something was telling me to be concerned about what he thought of me. When I arrived at the tower Sylveon wasn't anywhere to be seen and I started to worry more, which was unlike me, then started a search for him. Sylveon pounced on my back, giving me a heart attack, and hugging me. Sylveon giggled and said in a cheerful tone "I got you, looks like you are easy to scare" I couldn't believe he got me good but also I was generally concerned with no real reason to be. What was going on with me? Is there something wrong? Some many questions rolling inside my head but I decided to forget it and look at sylveon who was smiling.

Facing Sylveon I said to him "here" passing him the ice cream. I could tell he was surprised by the gift so Sylveon asked "what is this for?" I replied "well I wanted to make it up to you" he smiled and hugged me. I hugged back surprised and slightly blushed. Sylveon licked the ice cream and seemed to thoroughly enjoyed it. I was happy, which was really unlike me, and smiled thinking that I might enjoy being with this guy. I couldn't help but notice a few people walk by wearing black shirts, trousers and hat. They seemed to be heading back the way me and Sylveon had came from.

Before Sylveon could even react I quickly followed the guys back past Route 36 and 37. They headed east and it was difficult keeping up with them, Sylveon was having no trouble keeping up with me. We both stopped when we lost sight of them at the beginning of Route 42. It had 2 lakes between the two towns and a cave that connected them together allowing pokemon trainers to travel effectively. Sylveon smiled and said "we'll see them again. They're most likely to be at the next town by now.

I knew Sylveon was right but there was something that didn't make sense. They looked like they were in a really big hurry to get to somewhere. What could they be in a rush for? I really wanted to know. Sylveon ran to the first lake and stood there giggling. I walked to Sylveon who then said "use ice beam to make a path on the lake" I replied "don't tell me what to do" I did it anyway and walked across. He followed close behind. We made it half way through Route 42 and witnessed the same guy capturing pokemon through a different method. Like they were stealing the pokemon and catching them with nets and catcher poles.

Me and Sylveon couldn't believe what we were seeing. Even though Sylveon seemed to not be affected by this I could tell he was deeply saddened by it all. We had to do something but the question is what. Sylveon jumped in and swam to where they were. They went into the next town, it was called mahogany town, and it is located south of the lake of rage. We arrived at the new town and looked around. Sylveon went to the nearest food stall and got us both some chips to eat. I said to Sylveon "thank you" and ate some saving more for him. Sylveon ate some too but was clearly thinking about where the cruel guys had gone.

After we ate he sat and looked around seeing people come and go as they pleased. I noticed that there was something odd so I looked for the nearest building to climb up and look around. Sylveon was confused by my actions and looked up at me as I was on the roof of the pokemon center getting a clear view of the town and the lake of rage. I saw a bright red Gyarados and was surprised to see one of the guys standing there like he was going to capture the wild pokemon. The guy ran away from the Gyarados roaring loudly. He ran back into the town and into a nearby store.

Sylveon saw where the guy ran and got annoyed knowing that he wasn't too far away. I climbed down to him as fast as I could and help him, preventing him from running to the strange guy. Sylveon wasn't happy. He was wriggling as much as he could trying to get to that guy. He settled down when he saw a strange trainer wearing a white T-shirt, a blue skirt and had a bag on her side. This trainer had long blue hair and violet eyes. We both was interested in her because she seemed different from how the guys in black did. It was like we could see a bright soul, knowing her before even meeting her; she looked kind so we followed her who went into the same store as the strange guy.

Sylveon: O.O who are they? Who are they? Who are they? WHO ARE THEY!

Glaceon: -.- (hits Sylveon and drags him away)

Sylveon: . m-muffin?


	5. Chapter 5: common enemy

**Chapter 5: common enemy **

**Slyveon:**

When we arrived in the store it was lined with the basic items that could be found almost anywhere else. I thought to myself "why would a strange guy be interested in coming into a store like this? It doesn't make any sense" Glaceon watched the trainer who was talking to the store owner, the owner was an old man, he was smiling a strange smile even for an old guy.

Glaceon walked to the trainer and pawed at her skirt. I was confused and stood next to him. The owner looked at them and said "they seem energetic where did you get them from?" the trainer looked confused and looked down at us. She looked at the owner and said "I'm sorry they're not with me" we looked up at her as the owner told her "well either way you all have to go. I'm closing up early" as we got pushed out the trainer looked at the store intently.

Me and Glaceon looked at her wondering what she was thinking and why would she be so interested in this store like the guy. The Glaceon walked to her and asked "what are you doing miss?" she looked down at him. Were we wrong? Is she a bad person like those guys? Either way I was ready to attack if something went wrong. She smiled and squatting down looking at him. She said to him "I'm looking for a group of pokemon trainers called Team Rocket. They are no good so I'm going around looking for them to beat them up" me and Glaceon looked at her surprised and asked "how can you understand our language?"

She replied with a smile "I have a small gift to listen to the minds of pokemon. It's sad because of all the sadness I hear from some pokemon. They lost their trainers and even their friends and family at the hands of Team Rocket" I asked "what do you mean?" she frowns sadly and answered "they killed pokemon for their experiments"

We both looked shocked and thought "were there really pokemon trainers out there that didn't care about us at all? Why would they do something so cruel to any pokemon?" at that moment we decided to stop Team Rocket no matter what. I walked to her and asked her "who exactly are you miss?" she looked at answered "my name is Nei, it's nice to meet you both" Glaceon smiled feeling happy around her. I walked to her and said "I'm Sylveon and this is Glaceon. We're looking for the strange guys do you know them?"

Nei nodded and answered "they must have been Team Rocket members they are after the red Gyarados. That pokemon is rare and worth money to them so I guess it makes sense" we looked at the store and frowned angrily. Glaceon said "I want to help" Sylveon nodded in agreement. Nei smiled and said "ok I'm guessing you guys don't like Team Rocket much" we both nodded and stared at her determinedly.

**Nei:**

I smiled and looked at them happily saying "ok, I'll let you guys get on with what you need to do. But I want to release the pokemon they have captive here. That is if they have any held here" they ran into the store and saw the secret basement door was open. They were both confused as I said to them "sometimes Team Rocket need places to hide to conduct their experiments. They are cruel, they don't deserve to be called trainers" they seemed to agree and ran down to the basement.

When we all walked down the basements hall way, we saw a giant electrical circuit. Sylveon asked "why would they need power here?"I answered as best as I could "they need the power to perform the experiments. I'm not 100% sure what they are experimenting on but they have been killing in the name of science" Glaceon looked around and saw voltorb. Glaceon said "does the activity here explain the red Gyarados?" I answered "well maybe I'm not sure. It makes sense"

Sylveon said "but what about these high sound waves? Would that affect the Gyarados?" I stood there and thought. Then I answered "yeah the sound waves would have a direct effect on the Gyarados because the pokemon is fish like. That'd make the pokemon mad. Wait is that just a side effect of what they are trying to do?" Sylveon and Glaceon nodded. It wasn't long before a koffing attacked Sylveon and before he could even react Glaceon used ice beam on the pokemon to freeze him in its tracks then Gives the signal to run. Sylveon and Me ran with Glaceon to safety.

We rested on the second floor where there was a generator. There was three floors to this underground basement the first floor was the entrance to the basement, the second floor was under the first and where the generator is help and the third is where the boss was sitting. We tried to keep quiet as to be undetected and cautious acting like anything could happen in a second.

Although Glaceon and Sylveon are doing a good job I could tell they were nervous about the unexpected turn of events. We arrived near the bosses' room. The sound of one of the grunts could be heard saying "it looks like the experiment to evolve the Margikarp was a failure. We got the pokemon to evolve but it would do as we command" the leader of the operation, who was clearly a woman, who said "well we might as well scrap this then. It's clear we won't gain anything here. After all I'm a trusted member of Tem Rocket" the grunt asked "what about the gyarados?" she answered "why would I Ariana care about such a worthless being. Pack up and prepare to leave. Our next destination is waiting for us" we couldn't believe what we were hearing and left the basement as quickly as we could.

Sylveon said the moment we got out "ok it's official. I don't care what it takes we're taking them down once and for all. No one should have to go through that" Glaceon agreed and added "this means we'll be travelling with you more Nei. Will that be ok?" I nodded with a smile. I said to them both "ok well it's getting late we need to find a place to rest"


	6. Chapter 6: staying faithful

**Chapter 6: staying faithful **

**Sylveon:**

Nei took us to an inn, not too far away, and walked through the front doors. The inn was two floors tall and two houses wide. The front doors rotated when people pushed on them and the inside had a traditional feel to it but looked modern. The desk was right in the middle of the room with stairs to the left. A guy wearing a suit was sitting behind the desk writing and taking phone calls.

He smiled and said "can I help you miss?" I looked up at Nei as she replied "I'd like a room for the night" the guy said to Nei "certainly, I'll have to ask you keep our pokemon under control during our stay here" Nei nodded as the guy gave her a room key and directed us to the room. There three rooms one of them was a bedroom, another was the bathroom and the last room was the living room. The living room was the first room we walked in to and I ran to sit on the sofa, which was soft and comfy.

It was late, about 10pm, and it had been a long day for me and Glaceon. I curled up on one end of the sofa to get some rest and it wasn't long after that Glaceon curled at the other end. Nei was in the bedroom, I assume she was doing her own thing, so I just left things as they were. An hour had passed and I woke up looking around. With Team Rockets base not too far, and pokemon trapped against their will, I feel I have to do something so I snuck out and rushed to their base expecting to run into members of their sickening organisation.

When I arrived at the base to my surprise no one was there. No pokemon, no person just machines that appeared to be no longer functioning. I got so annoyed I used shadow ball and destroyed one of the machines. I was angry knowing that those people have disappeared to who knows where doing who knows what and I knew that whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. I was getting even more pissed at the thought that those bastards are out there and worse I could do nothing to stop them.

I heard footsteps so I turned and saw Glaceon standing there staring at me. He asked me "what are you doing here? You know you cannot just walk about all by yourself like this" I knew I had to be honest so I replied "I had to though, I just had to do something to help. I hate them I HATE THEM ALL!" Glaceon walked to me and held me close. I knew he was trying to calm me down and it was working. He made me feel better and I hugged him back caringly. I couldn't help but cry in his paws and hold him closer.

**Glaceon:**

After Sylveon had his emotional moment I took him back out of Team Rockets base to where Nei was waiting for us. I said to Nei "exactly where we thought" she nodded and looked at Sylveons tear stained face. After wiping Sylveons tears I looked up at Nei and said "I want to battle with you Nei. I want to get stronger" my purpose for getting stronger wasn't to be champion, like most trainers I've seen to proclaim themselves to be, I wanted to protect the pokemon and trainers that I care for but theres something about this Sylveon that I cannot put my finger on.

No matter how hard I thought to myself there'll be something and Nei surely can pick on it too. I walked with Nei and Sylveon back to the inn and rest up there until morning. It was Sunday morning at about 9am, sometime near the end of summer and the beginning of autumn, and it seemed like a good day. The weather seemed clear and warm, especially for this time of year the day was the 16th of august 2012, and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else was awake. Hearing noises from the other room I went to investigate. I saw Nei making pancakes for breakfast with juice.

I sat on the sofa as Sylveon walked in yawning and Nei served the food to the both of us. Sylveon said "thank you for the food" and dug in to it. I wasn't sure, there was something bothering me that wouldn't let me eat the food prepared for me. Nei sat down and smiled as Sylveon continued to eat happily saying "it won't be long until we start travelling again what do you plan to do once you have had enough?" I wasn't sure what to do. I thought that this world had no place for a being like myself so why did I care about others like this?

I said to answer Neis question "I don't know, I'll probably just keep getting stronger and stronger. Why do you travel? And why do you want to get stronger?" I don't know what Nei will say but I'll decide what to do based on her answer to the question. Sylveon finished the pancakes and giggled saying "awesome pancakes" then started to drink the juice. Nei smiled and petted me. I purred at that but the questions were rolling more in my head about my own state of being. She said with a smile "I travel to become a better person, to help people who cannot defend themselves and to work in the medical area of pokemon to heal their wounds. I cannot stand by when there are people and pokemon out there with Team Rocket out there"

I was surprised by her answer and that's when I knew for sure. With my realisation I began to eat the pancakes and drink the juice reassured that she will help me and Sylveon go where we want to go. I said to Nei "I want to fight the next gym leader and we'll get closer to our dreams"


End file.
